Brighter
by animanga128
Summary: Twilight, basically. Only Bella and Edward are in Jasper/ Alice's spot, and Alice is the "Bella," and Jasper is the "Edward," so to speak. I'm really excited about this one. Please R&R! Rated T just to be safe.
1. First Sight

**So I was writing chapter nine of Violet Hill and I had a thought. What if I wrote Twilight, only Bella was a vampire and already with Edward: Jasper would be the "Edward" so to speak, and Alice would be the "Bella." So here it is. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am only thankful to Stephenie Meyer for her amazing characters which I love so much. Many thanks so Paramore, for the title of the song, Brighter. Check it out on iTunes. Its totally an amazing song 4 Twilight. _**

**

* * *

**

I pulled up to school in my ancient, beat up Volkswagon bug. It was bright yellow. Great. Just what color I needed, because I really needed more attention that I was going to get.

I unlocked the door and stepped out. The first thing that I noticed was that my foot was soaked because I had stepped in a huge puddle. I carefully stepped over the puddle with my other foot, and headed to the back. I popped the trunk and pulled my plaid L.L. Bean schoolbag out. With a map of the campus in hand, I headed off to what would be my locker.

The rain was pouring down. My hair, which was already sort-of wet, got soaked. I pulled the hood of my new, brown jacket over my head and started off for class.

A boy with jet black hair approached me. "Hi!" he greeted. "I'm Eric Yorkie! I'm editor of the school newspaper. Let me know if you need anything."

It was good to know that I would have no trouble making friends. I had been on the campus for five minutes and already I "knew" somebody.

"Hi," I replied. "My name is Alice. I just moved here from New York."

He gestured for me to show him his schedule. "Oh, I see that we have algebra together. Here, I'll show you where to go."

Eric took me all though the campus to building number five. He opened the door and let me go through first. He seemed really nice. My math teacher was really nice too. Ms. Campbell didn't make me stand if front of the class and introduce myself. Even though I wasn't fond of the rain, I knew that I would like it here.

I had lived with my dad in New York City ever since I was young. My mom left him and me when I was five and moved to Forks to be with this guy who she claimed she was falling in love with. Six months later, they broke up, but my mom stayed in Forks. I spent a month every summer at her house, and the rest of the time I was with my dad.

By lunch, I was exhausted, having to move from class to class, each one in a different building. My petite frame could only hold out for so long. Moving all the time (or every 45 minutes) was starting to wear me out.

I sat down with the group of kids that Eric was friends with: Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, some Lauren girl, Tyler Crowley, and Eric himself. As I was sitting, I saw them walk through the door.

They were beautiful. I turned to Angela. "Who are they?" I queried, a star-stuck gaze frozen on my face.

"Oh...them? They're the Cullens. Don't even bother, they don't talk to anyone but Cullens."

She then proceeded to tell me who they were. "The blonde one, that's Rosalie. She's beautiful, and she's with Emmett, the big guy who looks like he's gonna eat everyone in this room. That's Bella. She kind of keeps to herself, but she's nice, or so I hear, and she's with Edward, the insanely gorgeous guy who looks emo. And the guy who looks kind of punk-ish. That's Jasper. He's the only one by himself. See, they live together, but their...together."

"Is that even legal?" Jessica interjected.

"I dunno," Angela said. "You see, Dr. Cullen, this really awesome doctor and his wife, yeah, they all adopted them, but their, dating each other. Its so weird."

"Well, don't put it past them. Consider how weird they are," Jessica said, biting into her burger.

I turned around and looked at them. They were gorgeous. Then, Jasper, the punk-ish one, turned, and stared right at me.

My friends looked at me. "Jasper. Cullen. is. staring. at. YOU." Jessica notified.

For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes away from his. They were a deep, coal black, with dark shadows underneath them. He looked very beautiful, and while most girls would have turned away by now to gush about it with their friends, I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and he wouldn't stop staring at me.

We sat through the remainder of lunch like that. Suddenly, I had lost my appetite, and dumped the rest of my food in the garbage, then went to biology.

All of my new, so to speak, "friends" were in this class with me, but they all had lab partners. The one seat that was open was next to him. Jasper Cullen. I don't know why, but, when he saw me, his face twisted with pain and he covered his nose with his hand. I had no idea what was wrong, but I sat there with my new textbook in hand. It was not a pleasant experience, considering he stared at me the entire time.

A few seconds before the bell rang, he stood up and stormed his way out of the class. Great, it was my first day at a new school, I barely knew anybody, and I was already hated by the notorious Jasper Cullen.

I counted down the hours until school was over. When the final bell rang, I wound my way through a series of buildings until I readched teh administration building. I walked inside, and then I saw him, Jasper Cullen, standing at the counter. Was there any place where I could escape his icy glare. "Surely there must be something else open," he persuaded.

"Just a minute, hun," she called to me, then turned back to the beautiful boy who seemed to be so angry. I stood off to the side and overheard their conversation. "No, I'm sorry," she apologized. "There is no other sciences open."

He scowled. "Fine, I'll just have to try to survive," he growled as he stormed past me and out to the parking lot.

I moved up to the counter. "How was your first day?" she asked, coming out from the other side of the counter.

"It was..." I paused, looking for the right words, "... interesting."

"Good. I can tell that you're going to like it here at Forks High. You will be happy here," she told me.

"Thanks," I said, then walked outside to find my car.

Rain was pouring down once again. I found my bug and put the key into the ignition. The windshield wipers turned on. I closed the door behind me, then started off toward my house.

I turned on the radio. Soft, indie rock started to flow through the speakers. I drove by at least 500 trees before I reached my house. I pulled into the driveway. My mom wasn't home, but I didn't mind. I liked the quiet.

I pulled my MacBook out of my bag and started on my homework. I could tell, even though I was still new to Forks, that my life was about to be interesting. Very, interesting....

* * *

**So what did you think? I kind of wrote it on a whim. It's pretty true to the plot of Twilight, only I twisted it a little bit to conform to my thoughts. (For example, Jasper as a punk, or not.) I promise I'm still continuing on Violet Hill, but I also want to write this too. I'll try to alternate stories, but I can promise that there will be more of both.**

**Always, Animanga 128**


	2. He Talks, He Looks, He Saves My Life

It had been a week since I had seen the elusive Jasper Hale. School had been a relief without his icy stare following me around all the time, although I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming disappointment when I didn't see his beautiful face.

Mike Newton kept me entertained, though. I could see him flirting with me, and I thought it was funny. But I also felt sad for Jessica. He was completely blind to her feelings towards him. How could he not see that she had the biggest crush on him ever.

Something was wrong when I walked into the lunchroom. All of the Cullens were there, but the one beautiful face that I craved was gone. Then, as I stood there in the lunch line, my head hanging in sadness, he walked past me, his shoulder brushing against mine. My skin burned. I turned away, and I could feel him staring at me as he sat down with his friends.

I fished out my wallet and paid for my lunch. I sat down with my friends, right in between Angela and Jessica. "Hey Alice!"

I decided not to get my hopes up by staring at the Cullens for the entire lunch period.

By the end of lunch, I had filled my stomach. I scooped up my backpack and began the walk to biology with Mike on my one side, and Jessica on my other.

As I approached the classroom, I braced myself for the face of Jasper. His cold, icy stare; his wild, honey blonde hair; his black eyes.

I sat down, dumping my bag by my seat. I looked at the board, thinking that I would be ignored. Then, I heard a gentle, calm voice behind me. "Hello," he said.

_Oh my God. Jasper Hale, the person who hates me, is actually saying "hello."_

"Are you actually talking to me?" I asked, taken aback.

"Yeah...." he said in an obvious tone.

"Hi," I replied.

"My name is Jasper Hale. You must be Alice Brandon," he introduced.

"Yeah," I said. "Why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me."

"I was...." he stopped and pondered his answer. "I was in a really bad mood."

"Okay class! Time for the lab. Identify the different stages of mitosis. The winner gets the golden onion!" our bio teacher instructed.

"Oh," I muttered at Jasper's comment.

We started to look through the microscope at the different stages. We continued the conversation.

"So what do you think of the weather here in Forks?" he asked me.

"I hate it. It's cold and wet," I said. It was different in New York City. There would be lights and coffee shops to see and visit. Here, there was...the forest.

"Oh," he said, as his eyes reflected a sadness that I had never seen before. "So why did you move then?"

"My father remarried. My mom left us when I was four. I've lived in New York City with my dad ever since. Then, I moved here," I explained.

"So, you don't like the guy or..."he started.

"No, Chelsea's great it's just....it wasn't what I wanted. She was going on the road because she's an up and coming pop singer, even though she has no career. So I decided that I should move here and spend some time with my mom."

"Oh, so you're unhappy?"

"Doesn't matter. She's happy."

"Oh."

I noticed that his eyes were a liquid topaz today. I could have sworn that they were coal black the last time I had seen him. The dark circles under his eyes had disappeared, too.

"So yeah, that's why I'm here," I said.

By this time, we had finished the lab, and were just talking. He seemed very nice, Jasper. Even though I had thought of him as a cold-hearted person, he seemed nice enough, and caring, and I could just melt in his eyes.....OH MY GOD! Did I really just say that? I couldn't believe that I had just said that. Could I really be crushing on Jasper? I tried with all my might to stomach the emotions, but they just stayed. Oh God, this is bad.

The bell rang. Jasper and I had won the golden onion. I tossed it into my bag and walked out of the room.

"Alice! Wait!" Jasper called after me as he caught up. He seemed pretty fast, since I was only a few feet out the door.

"Yes?" I answered. I was still stunned by his friendliness, but, while it lasted, I would enjoy it.

"Never mind," he said, as he turned and walked away.

School ticked by. I could hear the clock ticking as I sat through the classes. Jasper's face couldn't evade my mind. I was thinking about him ever since I saw his tall form walk away from me as he moved to his next class.

When school ended, I walked as quickly as I could to my car. I knew that he was parked near me. His shiny black Jaguar was parked only four spaces away.

Snow had begun to descend over Forks. The snow and sleet had already formed a icy sheet over the parking lot and streets. I saw Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie having a snowball fight. Mike, in spite of him having a massive crush on me, threw a snowball directly at Jessica's butt. She turned around, felt the wet spot, and waved happily to Mike, all the while giggling by the fact that Mike had thought to throw a snowball at her.

I finally approached my yellow bug after a long while of slipping and sliding across the ice to my school. I tossed my schoolbag in the back of the car, and started to make my way toward the door.

Across the lot, I saw a huge, bulky, blue van streak across the pavement. Tyler, the owner of the van, could be seen in the front seat, spinning his wheel, a look of horror and terror on his face. His wheels locked. He began to slide, and the scary thing was, the van was moving at a rapid speed right towards my small, pixie-like form.

I don't know what happened next. It was all a blur. All I know was that Jasper was suddenly there, and I was in his arms. He had just saved me from the jaws of death. He had knelt down and caught me in his arms. Jasper held me for a few seconds, then, as gently as he could, put me down, then jumped at an alarming height over my car and ran away. Then, Mike Newton had been there, the second he had left.

"ALICE! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Yeah...."I said, shocked.

Then, with all the eyes staring at me, and the thought that I could have just been killed, I fainted.

This wasn't an accident, I knew. Jasper, and the rest of his family, weren't normal. I could feel that Jasper was hiding something, and the one thing that made me anxious, was the fact the Jasper, a beautiful boy who I barely knew, had saved me as I was about to die. I was confused. This wasn't right. My life, as I knew it, was about to change. And it was at this moment, that I decided that I was in love with him, even though I had known him for a week, and he didn't exactly like me, but, even as I decided this for myself, I wouldn't admit it to my heart. I knew that, as beautiful as he was, I didn't stand a chance. But, even as I was waking up in the hospital, I knew that he would be the person to change my life. That one person, who would make such a signifigant impact. The thought was mind-blowing, so I decided to close my eyes, and pretend to sleep for a few minutes more....

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't read Twilight in a while, so it may not be perfectly true to the plot, but I liked it. **

**Always, Animanga128**


	3. Something in the Way He Moves

I woke up in small, white room inside of Forks Hospital. My mom, Elle, was sitting at the foot of the bed talking to a young, handsome doctor. He was blonde, a few shades lighter than Jasper's, but not quite platinum. He also shared Jasper's eyes, the same shade of liquid topaz, only Jasper's seemed more morose than the doctor's.

Elle noticed that I had woken up. "Alice?" she asked, worriedly. "You've been asleep for a hour and forty five minutes."

"Yeah?" I answered. Wow. It took a lot of effort on account of I was exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Elle asked, feeling my head for a temperature. Yup, as if I had a fever. My skin was always slightly colder than normal skin.

"Well, Alice," began the doctor. "You seem to have a little concussion, which is fine, considering you took quite a spill. Don't worry. You'll be back to normal in no time."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen," thanked Elle as Dr. Cullen checked to see if my eyes were fine with a small flashlight.

So this was the dashing Carlisle Cullen that I had heard about.

"Oh, it's no problem," said Dr. Cullen, who then turned to face me again. "So what exactly happened?" He asked, holding his pen perfectly poised above the paper that sat on his clipboard.

"Well," I began, fishing the memory out of my mind. "I was putting my stuff in the trunk of my car. It was really ice, considering it had snowed all day and the night before. I started, holding on to the car, to open the door and get inside. As I was sliding my way over to the door, Tyler's van started skidding across the ice, and it was headed right toward me. Then, before I knew it, Jasper was there. He pulled me out from under myself, and stopped the van that would have otherwise killed me, with his hands!"

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought," Carlisle noted, jotting something down on his patient analysis chart.

"Jasper?" my mom said, contemplating the name. "Is he your boy?"

"Yes," responded Carlisle.

I looked at the clock. It was almost five thirty. "I should be getting home."

"Here, I'll drive you," offered Elle.

I hit my head, I didn't suffer from memory loss.

"No, Mom, it's okay. Go ahead. I'll see you home in half an hour," I shooed, figuring that if I was going to worm an explanation as to what had happened out of Jasper, then now would be the time to do it.

I stood up. I was still in my jeans and t-shirt, the same getup that I was in when I was almost crushed. I made my way out of the room. I was a little wobbly on my feet, but other then that, I was fine.

Jasper stood on the corner. I looked at him, and he looked at me. "Hi," he greeted.

"What was that?" I asked, deciding that I wouldn't beat around the bush.

"I said hello to you.."

"No, I'm talking about at school. What happened? You were on the other side of the lot, and then you came out from now where and saved me!"

"Alice, I was standing right next to you. I can't help it if you are extremely unobservant."

"NO! I know what I saw. You were standing with the rest of your family! You at least owe me an explanation!"

"I don't owe you anything! I saved your life."

"I won't leave until you give me an explanation."

"Well, then I hope you enjoy disappointment," he said as he walked away.

I frowned, and decided that I would take matters into my own hands. If he wanted to play it out like this, then I would follow his rules.

* * *

At home, Elle was cooking spaghetti. I walked into the kitchen and inhaled the scent of pasta. That was the thing that Elle that made my move here a little bit easier. Elle could cook, my father, Tom, couldn't cook anything. I did most of the cooking. He has Chelsea now, I guess.

I grabbed a large fork and spooned spaghetti onto two plates, then set them down onto the table.

"So, what exactly happened?" Elle asked as she twirled spaghetti on her fork.

"I already told you," I said, swallowing a bite. "I don't exactly know."

"Oh, okay. You should probably put your heater on. It's supposed to go down to 30 degrees tonight," she warned.

We finished dinner in silence. It was always awkward when my mom and I were around each other. It wasn't that we didn't like each other, it's just that we didn't know what to say. I only saw her for a few weeks every year. The rest of the time, I was with Tom.

When dinner was all cleaned up, I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. It was cold, just as Elle had said, so I plugged my portable heater into the wall and turned it on.

I booted up my MacBook and checked my email. I had a few from Tom, a few from my friends, and some newsletter from a website that I didn't even know existed. Then, with a wave of exhaustion, I fell asleep.

It was that night that I started to dream of Jasper Hale. His wild, honey blonde hair...his tall figure...his beautiful face...his soft, gentle voice...his liquid topaz eyes.

_He stood in the corner of my bedroom, staring at me with utmost interest. I was asleep, but not. I sat bolt upright in bed and saw his figure. I turned the lamp on, so that I could see him better, but when the light turned on, he was gone. _

My happy dream had just turned into a nightmare.

I fell back asleep, thinking that the dream would return. It didn't. I spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, thinking about him, but the dream still didn't come back.

I waited in agony, relentlessly dreading the day to follow...

**

* * *

**

**I hope that you liked it. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been really busy and just returned from a severe case of writers block. Happy Holidays everybody!**

**Always, Animanga128**


	4. Enter Jacob Black

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock and got ready for school. Once again, it was cold and rainy. Big surprise.

Downstairs, Elle was making pancakes, my absolute favorite breakfast. "Hey, Clumsy, what's shakin?" she asked.

Okay, I'll admit that was weird, but sometimes, that's just the way that Elle is.

"I'm so tired," I complained, then sat down at the kitchen table to eat my breakfast.

When I was finished, I walked into the front door area. I pulled my black Converse onto my feet and put on my jacket, then made a mad dash to my car.

I turned on my heat and sped off toward school, even though I was early. I flicked on the radio, and soft, melodic rock began to flow out of the speakers.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I scanned the rows of cars to find the black Jaguar. There it was, parked on the other side of the lot, along with the silver Volvo and red BMW. Jasper seemed to be immersed in a conversation with his siblings. I saw him glance back at me a few times. Ugh, I could tell already that this was going to be a good week, and I detested that.

The very second that I walked inside the school, I was greeted by Mike Newton's smiling face. "Hey, Alice!"

"Oh, hi Mike."

"Listen, I was gonna get the group together so that maybe we could hit the beach down at La Push or something. The weathers supposed to be nice, plus, I wanna go surfing."

"Oh, ah, yeah! Sure! That sounds great!"

"Okay, cool. We're all meeting in the parking lot behind my parent's store at around eleven-ish on Saturday."

"Cool, I'll be there." I said just as the first bell rang.

I walked over to my first class, which was French. I found it hard to pay attention. My mind was on Jasper the whole hour.

The hours ticked by until finally it was lunchtime. I sat with the usual group, but I found myself sneaking quick glimpses of Jasper as the lunch hour carried on. Then, when lunch ended, I headed eagerly off to biology. I was surprised to see that Jasper was waiting there for me.

"Hello, Alice!" he greeted. He seemed more cheerful then his usual depressed state.

"Hi, Jasper," I replied, pulling out my biology textbook.

The teacher started talking. I drowned it out. I already knew this stuff. We had learned it just before I left Phoenix.

School ticked by. I found it quite boring. I had pretty much zoned out in every class, thinking of Jasper and how nice he was being to me today.

Jasper had decided that, that day, he was going to walk me to my car when school ended. As we were walking, I decided to invite him to La Push on Saturday.

"Eh, I don't really like La Push that much, but thanks for the invite," he said.

I was crushed. But, what could I do?

* * *

The next day, Saturday, was the day that we were going to the beach. It was really cold out, but I didn't care. I was just glad that I was going to be getting out of the town for once.

I pulled into the parking lot at Newton's. Surely, the whole gang was there, wearing bathing suits under warm thermals and sweatshirts. it was only about forty-five to fifty degrees out, and it was just on the cusp of being spring time.

On top of Mike's Suburban were four surfboards. Mike hadn't been kidding after all. Mike spotted me as I got out of my car. I definitely wasn't dressed for the beach, for I had on rain boots, jeans, my warmest sweatshirt, and the thickest thermal that I owned.

Elle had been happy that I was going out today. She told me how she felt about leaving me home alone a lot, because of her job. I didn't care when I was alone. It gave me time to think about my future, which I had been doing alot of.

Mike waved to me as I joined the group. "Hey Alice!" greeted Angela.

"Hi!"

Mike clapped his hands together. "Well, everyone's here," he began. "Let's get in the car and go have ourselves a party down in La Push!"

He opened the passenger seat door for me. I climbed in, much to Jessica's dismay.

When we pulled up to the beach, Mike pulled all the way in, so that the side of his huge car was practically sitting on the beach. He climbed out first, then walked around the front of his Suburban to open the door to let me out. I could see Jessica pouting in the backseat. Why was Mike so blatant to her?

I had already opened the door by the time he came around. I was shocked by the cold air that blew in from the water. It really made a difference from inner Forks to the beach in La Push.

Mike seemed just a little bit offended by my independence of opening the door. I didn't mind. He should be following somebody who liked him, for instance, JESSICA!

He brushed it off though, and instead opened the door on the side. Jessica smiled as she popped out, and began to help him unhitch the surfboards that were tethered to the top of the car. One by one, they set them down on the sandy ground, then began to strip their outer layers and slip into the full-body wetsuits.

"Can you help me zip up, Mike?" Jessica asked in a flirty tone.

"Sure, Jessica," replied Mike, who seemed a little bit uncomfortable by this.

When everybody was all suited up, they started to grab surfboards. Then, a few tall, lanky boys strolled up to the scene. They didn't look like they were in Forks High. They had copper colored skin, with long, flowing, black hair.

"Hey!" spoke the tallest one. "I'm Sam. This is Jacob, Embry, and Quil. We heard that there was a get together, and we wondered if we could hang out with you."

"Surely!" Mike agreed. I knew that I recognized Jacob from somewhere.

Then, Jessica asked me a question. "Hey, Alice? Didn't you invite Jasper?"

"Yeah, but he had to be somewhere today," I replied, letting more disappointment slip into my voice then I should have allowed.

I saw Sam's face tense at this little fact. "The Cullen's don't come here," he snapped.

I backed off, but the one with the longest hair, Jacob, looked pretty gullible. I could definitely get it out of him, I thought to myself.

When all the Quileutes sat down, I stood up and sauntered over to Jacob. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

The boy seemed more then eager. He stood immediately and followed me to where I was walking. "You're Elle's daughter, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am, actually. How did you know?" I asked.

"We used to throw mud at each other when we were little," he chuckled.

"Oh, yeah! I remember you!" I realized, then quickly drifted back onto topic. "So what did Sam mean? You know, about the Cullen's not coming here?"

"Oh, that? It's an old Quileute superstition. I don't believe it," he answered, shaking his head.

"Ooooh! Could you tell me?" I asked.

"I"m not really supposed to talk about it."

I batted my eyes. "Please?" I asked, trying to make my pupils bigger.

"Okay, fine," he agreed, "but you can't tell anyone!"

"I swear," I said gravely.

"Okay, so apparently, back when the tribe first formed, we're the descendants of wolves. Their our ancestors or something. So way back when, when my great-grandfather was the tribal leader, he stumbled upon 'cold ones'--Jacob put quotations around that--hunting animals in the woods. He took note of their yellow eyes, and knew immediately who they were. The Quileutes and the Cullens made a treaty, since the leader of the coven made such a point of saying that we could coexist. Now, we live in peace, but it still raises tension when they are around."

"The Cullen's just moved here from Alaska a few years ago. That's what I was told."

"Or, they just moved back...Okay, you gotta swear that you won't tell anyone that I told you," he said, taking on a completely different tone of voice.

I laughed. "Okay, I pinky-swear," I said, holding out my pinky. Jacob shook it.

"We should be getting back," he said.

I checked my watch. Sure enough, it was getting late. The group would be wondering where I was. "Sure," I said.

We turned and started running toward the get-together, watching the sun as it set over the water.

"Bella! Where have you been?" Mike asked protectively as I walked up to the camp with Jacob.

"Talking with Jacob," I replied nochalantly.

"Oh my God, you scared us," said Jessica. "We didn't know where you were!"

"Sorry," I apologized, then turned to Jacob. "Nice talking to ya."

"See you around," he said, then turned and walked away with his friends.

So that was what made the elusive Jasper Hale the way he was. I had considered several theories, but this was by far the most realistic one, not that vampires were realistic. But, after hearing Jacob's story, I was starting to believe that the tribal story was actually what happened. This was my lead, and I knew, deep down in the bottom of my heart, that this was true. The only thing was, my head didn't agree.

We all climbed into Mike's car. I let Jessica sit up front, which made Mike a little uneasy. We rode back to Forks, to the same meeting spot as this morning. I drove back to Elle's house, thinking about Jasper, and how my entire perspective had changed because of him and the story....

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed my latest chappy. School has been really crazy and I just haven't had time to write. I promise, a new chapter will be up this weekend or early next week at the latest! **

**Always, Animanga128**


	5. Port Angeles Plunders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated with it. This is solely the property of Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. I am just thankful that she has lent us the characters and story plots to write the awesome fanficiton that we do! Thank you, Stephenie!**

* * *

The sun was actually shining on Forks. Of course, it had been a few days late, but the fact that the sun was shining was amazing.

I woke up to the sound of "Misery Business" by Paramore blasting on my iHome, and the sunlight streaming in my window. Downstairs, caught a whiff of something cooking downstairs.

I dressed myself in a black tee shirt and black jeans, and my black low-top Converse. I figured, if the sun was out, it would be wise to attract as much as possible.

I was naturally pale. I didn't mind being pale, it was just how I was. Nobody here cared, but in New York City, it was a completely different story. Even the palest people were ultra tan. I always felt out of place at school, considering I had a Volkswagon and they were driving up with shiny, new, Italian sports cars.

I shut my iPod off then headed downstairs. It was going to be warm, so I grabbed my North Face jacket (warm meant sixty degrees) off the back of my door and stepped outside of my door. I was greeted by the aroma of French toast, my absolute favorite.

"Morning, mom!" I said, taking a piece of toast and drowning it in Canadian syrup.

"Morning, Al," she replied as she sat down at the table across from me.

We took our time that morning. Teachers wouldn't want to teach anyway. Everybody would be outside in the picnic grove, or hanging around the parking lot, and eating lunch outside. If the sun was out, so was the entire population of the city of Forks.

I glanced at the clock. I didn't want to rush, but if I didn't leave then, I would be late. I grabbed my schoolbag, slung my fleece jacket over my shoulder, and strode out the door. I threw my bag into the trunk, then put the key into the ignition and drove off toward school.

Like I said, everybody was sitting on the hoods of their car in the parking lot. Mike Newton had the gang over by his car. It seemed that he was having a party in his parking spot. I walked over.

"Hola!" greeted Jessica, who rushed over to me. "Oh my God! Aren't you excited?! The sun is actually out!"

"Yeah, it's really cool," I said. It actually was, considering I hadn't seen the sun in two weeks.

School was practically cancelled that day. Teachers either showed pointless movies, or let us do what we wanted in class, or sit around outside. At that particular moment, I was sitting at one of the picnic tables, my bag on the dry ground (yes, the ground was actually dry) and Jessica was sprawled out on the table, soaking up sun in a purple tank top.

"Oh my God! Don't you just love the sun?" she asked me, tilting her head up toward the sky.

"I don't really have a preference. It wasn't sunny much in New York," I said.

Angela walked up and sat down. "Hey guys! You'll never believe who I just asked to prom!" she squealed. "Eric Yorkie!"

"Wow, Angela! That's great! I'm so happy for you," I congratulated.

"We should go to Port Angeles to go dress shopping on Friday night. Everyone else is gonna start shopping, and then all the good dresses will get cleaned out," said Jessica, sitting up.

"Definitely," agreed Angela.

"Do you guys mind if I tag along?" I asked.

"Yeah, totally! Who else's opinion am I gonna get? Jessica's?" joked Angela.

"Haha, very funny," said a sarcastic Jessica.

* * *

Friday came.

Jasper had been absent today. Maybe because it had also been sunny. It had become a thing with me. Everyday, at lunch, I would look for him. If I saw him, my heart would lift and I would know to go over biology that night. Otherwise, I would pay attention, but my mind would be depressed.

Jessica followed me home after school. I pulled up on the side of the road, and she pulled up behind me. I ran inside and swapped my wallet and phone into my purse, then climbed into the passenger side of her car.

"Let's go get Angela," she said cheerfully as she pulled away from my house. SHe flipped on the radio. "Ahhhh! I love this song!" she squealed.

"How did we get here? Well, I used to know you soooooo well! Well how did we get here? I think I knooooooooooow!" I sang.

"Wow, Alice! You have an awesome voice! Are you trying out for the show?" she asked.

"Umm, I don't know. I've never really thought of myself as a singer or actress," I said.

By that time, we had pulled up to Angela's house. Jessica honked the horn and Angela came outside.

"Hey!" she greeted as she climbed into the backseat of Jessica's car. "Ahhh! Oh my God! Is this Decode?" she asked, pointing to the radio.

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome. I'm so excited. I can't wait for them to go on tour. We should get tickets, 'cuz it's gonna be an awesome concert!" said Jessica.

"Definitely!"

"Sure. "

The drive was shorter than I had anticipated. Before I knew it, we were pulling up outside of a dress shop. Jessica got out, and fed the meter while Angela went in and started looking for dresses. "C'mon! I see a really cute one!" she said, pulling me into the dress shop while pointing in the window.

Inside, Angela was already sifting through racks upon racks of formal dresses. She had two slung over her arm. One was sea green and one was lavender. She walked over to us. "Oh my God! Jessica, you should get that one!" she said, pointing to the one that Jessica was holding up.

"Really? I'm gonna go try it on," she explained, and strutted over to the fitting rooms, Angela on her heels.

Angela came out first, wearing the sea green dress. It was knee length, and puffed out at the waist all the way down to the knee. I didn't think it looked good on her, and apparently neither did she. "I don't think that this is the one," she muttered, a look of disgust on her face.

Jessica bumped into Angela as she was coming out of the dressing room. "I'm so getting this!" she said excitedly.

The deep pink/purple color really accented her skin. It was long, floor length, and hugged her curves just so. It looked great on her. "You should!" I said, excited for her.

I then felt sad for a moment, that I wasn't going to prom, but I had to be in Seattle for that day.

As Jessica was retreating to go put on her jeans and shirt, Angela came out, this time wearing a lavender dress that had a long gap in the front, laced up in a deeper purple. It wasn't completely form fitting, and it made her look almost like a Greek goddess. And it made her almost black hair really pop. "That looks amazing," I said, because it was true. She did look amazing.

When the duo was finished getting ready to look at shoes, I decided to go find the book. I had the map and the address in my pocket, so I couldn't possibly get lost. After all, there was only the one street of shopping.

"Guys, I have to go find this book at some bookstore. How 'bout I meet you at the resturaunt. Call me when you're done here," I said as I was heading out the door.

The bookstore wasn't hard to find. And, since I had already contacted the clerk and asked him to hold the book Getting it was a piece of cake.

As I was walking out of the bookstore, the bookkeeper locked the door behind me. I looked at the map. If I took a quick alleyway shortcut, I would be at the resturaunt in about two minutes. I turned down the dark pathway started my way down. My jaunt was cut short because of two shady looking figures who were trying to intercept me. I reversed my direction and turned down a different path. I thought I was free until I saw two more elusive guys standing at the end.

Oh, crap, I thought to myself as I tried to stay calm. I was being herded into the group, no doubt about it, but I could slightly remember taking a few karate lessons when I was ten.

Then, one of them spoke to me. "Hey! What's you're rush? C'mon! I need some form of entertainment tonight!" he cheered, eying my body up and down.

The one who spoke then drew me too him. Tears were forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe it. This definitely hadn't been in my plan. Jessica and Angela would be worried. I would probably never see Jasper again, and Elle...God bless her.

I was startled by the sound of screeching tires rounding the corner. Then, the black Jaguar came around. I was safe.

Jasper jumped out of the car and started toward the four guys, a darkly menacing look upon his face. "Get in the car," he commanded me.

I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled myself in. Tears came. I was sobbing. Then, I saw the group clear, and Jasper walk back and aggressively get in and start the car.

My breathing was heavy. I was crying. Yet, somehow, Jasper was calming. I felt completely at ease with him. That was part of the reason why I liked him so much.

"Please distract me," he growled. "I'm really not in the mood to go back and rip their heads off."

"Uh, there's Jessica!" I said, pointing to a hyperventilating girl on the sidewalk.

He pulled over I got out, and was instantly greeted by the rush of her hugs. "ALICE! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"I'm fine," I responded. I was still shaking, and my dried tears dirtied my face. Jasper had one hand on my back. He must really care.

"Do you mind if we join you?" asked Jasper.

Jessica's face lit up. "Actually, we already ate," said Angela. Jessica's face grew annoyed as she playfully smacked Angela on the arm.

"Oh, well, okay. Do you mind if I take Alice out to dinner?" he asked.

"But I'm not hungy--"

"You should eat," he urged. "I'll drive her home," he promised.

"Okay," said a sad Jessica. As they turned away, "Why did you do that?" she asked Angela in hushed tones.

"What? We already ate!"

"Yes, but that was THE Jasper Cullen!"

"Oh."

I turned back to Jasper, but he was already at the door, holding it open. I walked through, thanked him, and walked up to the hostess booth. "Table for two?" she asked, staring at Jasper.

"Yes."

She grabbed to menus and led us to a table in the middle of a resturaunt. Jasper pressed a hundred into the palm of her hand. "Could we have something a little more private?" he asked.

The hostess led us to the back, stopping at a booth at the very back. She put the two menus on the table. "If you need anything, just ask me. My name is Kim," she said, giving me quick glares and then looking longingly at Jasper.

"Thank you," he smiled, then took my coat and his and laid them across one seat, then came and sat down next to me.

"Do you do that often?" I asked him.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Dazzle people like that?!"

"Oh...do I dazzle you?"

"Quite frequently," I replied as a new waitress came up.

"Can I start you off with anything to drink?" she said, pen poised on the pad.

"Two cokes," Jasper said.

The waitress hurried off to fill the order, and Jasper looked at me. I looked back at him. "Well?" I asked.

"Well what?"

"Could you explain to me what happened back there? How did you know where to find me, much less how to make such a double-oh-seven entrance?"

"Oh, well, I....feel....very protective of you," he said in a low voice.

My heart was pounding against my chest. I wouldn't be surprised if it burst out.

"I sort of followed you here. I promised myself that I wouldn't intervene unless you needed it. And that guy....oh....you needed me."

The waitress returned with the drinks. "I'll give you more time," she said.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How did you find me?"

"Well, its...complicated. I can sense emotions. All I could sense was their lust and your fear. I could see you, almost, crying..." he wiped one of my dried tears. "Alice, I know that this is hard to grasp, but I love you. When I felt that they were going to....I almost killed them. Do you know how much control it took for me to walk away and just get into the car?"

I was speechless. Nobody had ever loved me, much less felt protective of me. Well, besides Elle and my dad, but that's beside the point. I like Jasper, and here he was confessing to me that he was in love with me.

This is some strong stuff here.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm very attracted to you," I said, rather mindlessly.

Jasper smiled and flashed me one of his amazing, beautiful smile. My heart melted, and so did I.

I hadn't noticed that the waitress had came back, and had been standing there, listening to us tell each other how much we loved one another. She cleared her throat, signifying her presence. I blushed. "Would you like to order now?"

"I'll have the gnocci bolognese," I said, eyes on Jasper.

We talked the rest of the night. I ate my food while he talked, and he listened to me when I spoke. Then, he said something, his face changing completely. "Alice, there's something I need to tell you. I haven't been totally honest with you. I know that you have your crazy theories, but I have to tell you that not one of them is remotely correct. Alice, I'm a vampire."

This changed things. Why wouldn't it? I just found out that Jasper was a vampire. He was looking at me with a stunned expression. "What? You aren't going to run away?"

"No....I don't mind, actually," I said cooly.

He still looked stunned. But, I'm a monster? How can you not be terrified?"

"Because. You aren't a monster. If you were a monster, then how come I'm still alive?" I dared.

He grimaced at the thought of me dying. "Alrighty then," he said, motioning for the waitress to bring us the check. "I'll take you home."

The waitress brought the check, and Jasper handed her a shiny, silver credit card. When it was given back to him, he stood up, grabbed our coats, and helped me out of the booth, and put my coat on. Then, as we walked throughout the entire resturaunt, he had his hand on the small of my back, just in case I tripped. Outside, he opened my door for me, and shut when I was inside. He was such a gentleman. "Thank you," I whispered as we started out on the road.

Jasper drove at insane speeds, dodging cars and evading speeding tickets. "You should slow down," I mumbled.

"I hate driving at the speed limit. It's so limiting," he spoke, as he then took my hand and held it in his. My heart was pumping. His hand was cold, and hard, but I didn't mind. After all, we were in love.

When we got back to my place, he got out of the car and helped me out. "I'll see you in school on Monday," he said, as he jogged back to his car.

I opened the front door and stepped inside as he pulled away. I walked upstairs and crashed on my bed. This had been one of the best days of my life....

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. I liked writing this chapter because it's one of my favorite parts in the book. I'm thinking that I'll make all of my chapters for this story longer, meaning less updates, but more reading! Please R&R!**

**Always, Animanga128**


	6. Meeting the Cullens

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!

* * *

_I was on the beach. Jacob Black was standing there, right next to me. Then, Jasper appeared in the woods. His face was grave and he looked at me with an urging expression. "Run!" he shouted. _

_I turned to run, but, where Jacob Black once stood, there was now a large, russet colored bear-wolf right next to me. I turned toward Jasper, because surely this wasn't happening but he had disappeared. And, when I turned toward the bear-wolf, he was gone too. I was all alone. "JASPER!" _

"JASPER!" I screamed as I lurched forward in bed.

He was there. I was in his arms. Jasper held me against him, stroking me hair and kissing my head. He wiped my tears away and I cried. "Shhhh, Alice. It's okay. I'm here," he soothed.

"Yeah, but in my dream, you were gone!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Alice," he said, taking my face in his hands. "I am never going to leave you. Ever!" he vowed, pulling me into a hug.

We stayed up and talked most of the night. At four, Jasper made me go to sleep. I reluctantly closed my eyes, and his melodic voice carried over me as he sang me to sleep. Sleep came over me, and then it was Saturday. I woke up in Jasper's arms. "Good morning, Alice," he crooned, then ducked underneath the bed just as Elle knocked on the door.

"Good morning, Mom," I said groggily, pulling the covers back and getting out of bed.

"Good morning, Alice. Pancakes?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered, pulling out a pair of jeans and an old Delia's tee shirt out of my closet, then went to go take a shower.

When I came back, dressed and ready to go for the day, Jasper wasn't there. I started to freak out. I didn't know what to do. He had become a need to me. When he wasn't near me, I couldn't breathe. He was all that mattered, in reality. Just when I was about to pass out, he climbed through the window and pulled me into a hug. "Like I said, I'm never going to leave you. I just had to go get changed. What would the neighbors say, otherwise?" he explained.

I nodded, burying my head in his chest. He was quite taller than me. About a foot, almost. And we looked completely different from each other. I was 5'4", with ivory skin, short, spiky, black hair, and bright green eyes. He was 6'4", with honey blond hair, porcelin skin, and had golden eyes. And yet, we were one. We completed each other, I, him, and him, me.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" he asked me out of the blue.

"Sure, but, what if they don't like me?" I asked.

"You're going to be amidst six vampires, and you're only concern is that they won't like you?" he asked jokingly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I trust you," I said, crawling into his lap.

He kissed my head. "Well, you're coming to my place. They'll love you!" he promised, rocking me in his arms. "I'll be back in five minutes."

He crawled out the window. Surely, five minutes later, his car was in the driveway and the doorbell was ringing. I rushed down the stairs to answer it, and saw Jasper's smiling face. "Mom! I'm going out today! Be back later!" I shouted.

"Okay! See ya!" she shouted back.

Jasper held my hand as he walked out to the car. He opened my door, and helped me in. He closed my door, then got in on his side and started the car. Indie rock started to play. "Oh my God! How did you know that I like this kind of music?"

"There are a lot of things that I know about you that you don't know I know," he said.

"That's part of the reason I love you so much!" I chirped as he took my hand and sped down the highway.

He turned onto a small road that wound into the forest, and slowed down about 40 mph. Soon, we came to a stop in front of a huge, modern looking house. One of the walls were glass. The house was gorgeous, and I was about to go inside.

Jasper opened my door and helped me out. He put his hand around my waist and went to open the door. Inside, was a small foyer, with a bench next to the door, and room divides on the other side. I started to take my coat off, but the job was finished by Jasper. He put his hand on the small of my back, and escorted me upstairs. I heard the sound of opera music drifting from the kitchen.

Jasper smiled at me as we walked into the kitchen. Inside, Rosalie was holding a bowl, Emmett and Esme were chopping up ingredients to be put in the bowl, and Carlisle was boiling pasta. Emmett looked up. "Hey, Alice!" he greeted, waving his giant knife. Esme walked from behind the counter and came over, took my hands, and kissed my cheek. "Alice! It's so wonderful to meet you. We're making Italiano for you."

"Thank you so much! I'm starving," I replied.

Carlisle smiled a toothy grin. "It gives us a chance to use the kitchen for once," he joked.

Rosalie didn't stop glaring at me the entire time. From behind me, Bella and Edward walked in. Bella gave me a hug. "Hey, Alice!" she said. Edward waved.

"Hey, Alice," he said, shaking my hand. Jasper had told me about Edward. Apparently Bella was the newest addition to the Cullen family, and that she had the toughest time with the resistance of human blood. And, apparently, my blood smelled the best.

Jasper took my hand and led me away from the kitchen. On the stairs, I noticed a large frame with a collection of graduation caps inside. "Um, Jasper? I'm not sure why, but there are a gazillion graduation caps in this frame? Are you guys, like, some secret thieves of used graduation caps?" I asked.

"We've gone to high school a lot. When one lives forever, there tend to be a lot of graduation caps that pile up over the years," he joked.

I chuckled. When we got into his room and looked around, I noticed two things. The huge flatscreen that I could never afford in my lifetime, and the amazingly soft looking couch. I took my freedom and laid down on it, pulling a soft, plush blanket over me.

"I see that you like my couch," Jasper observed.

"Oh my God! Is this humanly, well, in your case, vampirely possible?! It's sooooo soft!" I squealed.

"Keep the blanket. It'll keep you warm at night," he told me, then stood me up, and pressed play on his CD player. Rogue Wave, one of my favorite bands, started to flow out of the speakers.

He twirled me around, and I went with it. I wasn't the best dancer, but I wasn't terrible either. And it didn't bother me that I wasn't that great, especially with Jasper next to me. I could be myself with him, and that's why I loved him so much.

"You do know that I'm not scared of you," I informed him.

He suppressed a laugh. "Well, then, you really shouldn't have said that," he said, pulling me onto his back. "Hang on!"

Jasper jumped off the balcony that was connected to his room. He flew into the trees, then held on to a nearby oak tree to make sure that I was still hanging on.

"I'm still here," I said.

He jumped off the tree and soared into another one, and then one more, then another, then climbed up one. He put me down, but never took his hand from around my waist.

"This is.....this is crazy!" I gushed. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"I have something to show you," he whispered.

He took my hands and put me back on his back. Then, he jumped into some more trees (**A/N: I've always wanted to go tree jumping!**) and then, onto a nearby mountain. He started running. The speed was ridiculous. My car couldn't even go this fast.

Then, he stopped and put me down. We had arrived at the most beautiful, fantastic meadow I had ever seen in my seventeen years of living...


	7. Forever and Always

**Disclaimer: All characters and plotlines of the Twilight Saga belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I am just thankful for her wonderful stories to create my own. **

* * *

We had arrived at a beautiful meadow. Trees bordered the area, with wildflowers dotting the ground. It reminded me of a night club. The grass and wildflowers were the lit up dance floor, the trees were the walls, and the sun was the disco ball. Jasper talking was the music, and I was the dancer.

"This is the reason we can't come to school in the sun, or any other place, for that matter," he explained.

We were standing in the line of trees around the meadow. Jasper gulped, then stepped out into the sunlight. I was instantly blinded. His face and hands were shimmering like a thousand diamonds were encrusted into his skin.

"You're beautiful," I gasped. Jasper held out his had to me. I took it.

"Alice, no, I'm not. This is the skin of a killer, Alice," he said seriously.

"I don't care," I said, still gazing at his beauty.

I wanted to stare at him forever: his diamond skin; his flawless face; and his smile. Oh my God, it was devastating.

Everything about this moment was beautiful. The place, the person...the only flawed thing here was me. I started to run. I took his hand and started running, backpedaling, not taking my eyes off of him for one minute. It was almost as if the sun was standing right next to me.

"I love you, Jasper," I whispered, laying down in the grass.

"I love you, Alice, more than you will ever know," he told me, laying down next to me.

He took me in his arms and I laid there, for hours and hours, staring at his face. This moment was so perfect, I didn't want any part of it to change. At this point in our life together, I couldn't imagine life without him. He was a vampire, and I was mortal. He was forever frozen in time, and I would continue aging, unless of course, he would bite me. Then, I would be with him forever.

"Bite me, Jasper," I said suddenly and without warning .

He pulled his arms back and sat up. His face bore an expression a anger and pain. "Alice, I cannot do that for several reasons," he began. "The first three days are extremely torturous. Its almost as if somebody is injecting liquid fire into your veins, and they won't stop. I could never sit there and watch you writhe in pain just so that you could be with me forever. It would be too selfish."

Selfish. He thought _he _was being selfish.

"Also, I will always love you, and you don't need to be a vampire for me to love you. I love you now, I will love you when you are forty, and I will love you when you are eighty. And then, when you die, I will find a way to end my mere existence. I don't know how, but I will. You see, you have entered my life, and opened doors. Doors that I thought could never be opened. But, now that you are in my life, I have fallen in love with you, thus, I cannot comprehend the idea of a world in which you don't exist."

"You won't love me when I'm eighty, because I won't reach that age. I will be forever frozen in immortality as a vampire, with you. Now, bite me," I said feistily.

Jasper sighed a sigh of defeat. He took his hand and brushed away a strand of my hair, revealing my bare neck. I started to shiver. This was it. I was going to be with him forever. I could feel his cool skin drawing toward me, and I could feel myself drawing toward him in terms of immortality. His cold breath touched me, and his icy lips brushed my neck. He pulled away, then held my face in his hands. "There's always one thing that I have been dying to try," he said as he put his lips to mine.

They worked with mine, not to hard, and not to soft. His tongue traced against my bottom lip, as he lips started to descend on my neck, giving me quick kisses along my jawline. He suddenly jerked away, as if ten vampires were pushing him back away from me. I touched my lips. "Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No, its just...my self control. Believe it or not, I had to fight myself not to drink your blood right there," he said in a disappointed tone.

He stood up and took my hand. "Time to go home," he said. I pouted. He crouched and I reluctantly climbed onto his back, not wanting to leave this place.

We arrived back at his house quarter to five. I never wanted those few hours that we spent at the meadow never to end. They were too good. Now, all I had was memories.

"I'm home, Elle!" I shouted as I walked through the door, taking my shoes off and hanging my fleece jacket on the hook in the wall.

"Hey! How was your day?" she asked, coming downstairs looking nicer than usual.

"It was good. Where are you off too?"

"Oh, Chief Swan invited me out to dinner with him. I've liked him for a while, plus, its the first date I've had in years," she told me.

I was happy for my mom. She hadn't been this happy in a really long time. "Have fun," I said.

It looked as if I would be eating dinner alone. I didn't mind. Jasper would come over and keep me company.

Chief Swan pulled up in front of our house. He casually got out of his car and came up and rang the doorbell. I answered the door while my mom was still in the kitchen. "Hey, Chief Swan!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Alice! I haven't seen you in so long! Good to know that you're finally five feet tall," he joked.

"Yeah, it only took me seventeen years," I kidded back. (We had a lifetime joke about my height.)

He was a close family friend, kind of like Billy Black and Jacob. My mom was just the type of girl who was best friends with guys. I was fine with it, and there was nothing wrong with that.

My mom came out of the kitchen to meet Chief Swan. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hey," he said. "I made us reservations at this really good restaurant out in Port Angeles. The food is fantastic!"

"Great," replied Elle, grabbing her purse and jacket from the bench inside the door. "See you later, Alice," Elle replied.

As soon as they pulled out, Jasper pulled in. It was almost as if he could read minds, but I knew that that was his brother, Edward. Jasper's special talent was feeling emotions.

"I felt loneliness so I came over as fast as I could," he said smiling as he walked though the front door.

"Not really. Maybe Edward just told you," I said. "C'mon in."

He pulled me into a tight hug, kissing the top of my head as we wandered into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I was just gonna reheat some spaghetti, but you can make me anything that you want," I told him.

He looked into the fridge. "Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "Spaghetti it is."

I guessed that we had nothing worth cooking in our fridge. Jasper got a plate out of the cabinet, then began scooping the spaghetti onto it. He put the meal into the microwave and pressed start. He watched it revolve around until finally my food was adequately heated.

"Here you go," he said, serving it like a waiter at a fancy restaurant.

I giggled as I began to eat. "Since when do you know how to use a microwave. I thought vampires couldn't eat human food."

"Well, Alice Brandon! I'm am offended. Just because I am a vampire I can't figure out how to work a microwave?! That's low," he said, pretending to be hurt. I got up and hugged him, telling him that I was sorry.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked me.

"I don't know, maybe just hang out, catch up on some homework. We have an essay due on Romeo and Juliet next week," I said.

"Ugh, I hate that book. Its so typical teenager," he scoffed. "She wants him, he wants her but he has another, and then in the end they die for each other because of some misconception of facts."

"Well, I am a typical teenager and its just o inter---"

"Alice, don't say that, you're so far from typical. You are beautiful, and smart, and you have dreams in which you see the future," he told me, taking my face in his hands.

"Okay, first of all, how do you know that I have dreams like that? Before you were actually there that night, how long had you been watching me sleep?"

"Oh, well, a few months. You always mumble in your sleep."

I clamped my hand over my mouth, embarrased. "Well, what exactly do I say?"

"Normal teenage drama, you know, I hope this boy likes my shoes. But then, then it changed. You started to toss and turn and say 'Don't leave, please stay,' and then you would stop, and...and....you said that you loved me," he said happily.

"Jasper, I do love you, more than anything in the world," I promised him as I crawled into his lap.

He kissed the top of my head as we sat there. Then, a thought popped into my mind. "Jasper, if you had the chance to become human again, would you?"

He pondered for a moment, his face knowing, yet, somehow, he didn't know. "If it meant that I could save you from myself, then I would do it in a heartbeat. But, if I did, who would protect you? Not all vampires are like us, you know. My friends from the Confederate Army are not like me. They live off of human blood, and that's the way a lot of trackers are too. But, if it was better for you, I would do it. If anything was better for your well-being, I would do it, no matter the cost," he explained.

I nodded, resting my head against his chest. "In my dream, you were leaving me. You said you couldn't hurt me if you were gone, and then you were leaving. And then everything stopped. I was having a nightmare, and I couldn't wake up. When I said I loved you, in my dream, I was crumpled on the ground, sobbing, feeling dead."

"Alice Brandon," he said, taking my face in his hands. "I will never leave you. I will stay by your side forever and always."

* * *

**I hope you like it. I haven't written in forever but we have a snow day so I'll maybe post another one today. You might get lucky and I might post two:). Please R&R. The more reviews I get, the more I will post. I'm doing this for you guys, so please review! It makes my day to see what you have to think!**

**Always, animanga128**


End file.
